CONSECUENCIAS
by Sunako340
Summary: -¿Quién eres?-No te acuerdas de Kyohei Sunako-chan?–Al parecer la señorita Nakahara repimio lo que mas odiaba, eso incluye su desaire amoroso y a Kyohei-¿Quién es ese chico nuevo?
1. MAÑANAS

**CAPITULO 1**

**Jejeje hola! Este es mi primer fic que escribo, asi que espero que sean comprensibles conmigo, aunque la verdad es que ya antes había escrito otro, de otra serie… había avanzado mucho… y ….y… (T0T) mi computadora murió ! asi que nunca llege a publicarlo, me gustaba mucho mi historia, pero ni modo, de ahí no quiese volver a escribir (sip un truma jajaja) pero ahora me anime y volvi a hacerlo !**

**Simplemente espero que esta historia les guste y a leer!**

**Ah! por cierto, esto es :**

**- **xxxxxxxxxxx** (cambio de escenario)**

"_Blablablá _**"(pensamiento)**

**Y lo demás esta endendible! Ahora si nos los entretengo mas. (n_n)**

Era una mañana como cualquiera otra en la mansión Nakahara, Yuki, Takenaga y Ranmaru se sentaban en la mesa para comer el desayuno que les había preparado Sunako… mientras Kyohei recién se acercaba a la mesa y peleaba con Sunako por no prepara camarones fritos como a el le gustan… como digo una mañana cualquiera… o al menos eso era por ahora…

Los chicos llegaron al instituto como siempre deslumbrando a todas las chicas que se formaban al lado del camino de la entrada de la escuela, mientras atrás de ellos aparecía una Sunako tenebrosa que aun no se acostumbra a las "criaturas brillantes", pero a las chicas se les hizo costumbre ver a Sunako cerca de ellos y algunas de ellas (las que estaban en su clase) la conocían y sabían que era una chica amable y trabajadora aunque siempre inspire terror.

- Buenos días Nakahara-san – mencionaban Tomo y Kasumi desde un lado del camino.

- Bu.. buenos días – aun no se acostumbraba a relacionarse con otras personas, pero se estaba esforzando.

- Buenos días Suna-chan! – apareció de la nada Noi por detrás de Sunako haciendo que esta ultima apartara la mirada cuando la vio porque según ella era muy "brillante " en las mañanas.

- Noi-chan… buenos días – y esta al dedicarle una sonrisa, Sunako se queda desmallada a un lado del camino por el desangramiento de nariz.

Noi avanzo unos pasos hasta el grupo de 4 chicos que se habian detenido a ver lo que pasaba.

- Buenos días Takenaga-kun – decía Noi con una cara de enamorada total.

- Buenos días Noi-chan- respondia Takenaga con la misma cara.

Y mientras ambos estaban en su nube rosa de romance escolar por la mañana, los demás se acercaron a Sunako a ver si aun seguía con vida.

- Hey, hey Kyohei, Sunako- chan no se mueve para nada – decía Yuki ya con lagrimas en los ojos y mirando desesperadamente a Sunako y Kyohei intercaladamente.

- No te preocues por nada, a ella siempre le pasa lo mismo una y otra vez, ya se despertara – decía Kyohei mientras se dava la vuelta para irse.

- No lo creo Kyohei, al fin y la cabo es una chica y perder tal cantidad de sangre en la mañana… será mejor que la lleves a la enfermería – mientras Ranmaru se agachaba para verla mejor, para luego girar el rostro en dirección a Kyohei y mirarlo acusadoramente- además recuerda que ella no desayuno por tu culpa.

_**Flash Back**_

_- No quiero, no quiero! Tu sabes bien que no me gustan las zanahorias!- gritaba un atolondrado Kyohei en la mesa apenas se sento y miro su desayuno._

_- Esto es tu culpa por comerte toda la comida del refrigerador ayer!- Sunako ya se había cansado de repetirle lo mismo una y otra vez._

_- Tiene razón Kyohei, mejor cometelo todo sin replicar ya que en primer lugar fue tu culpa- Dijo Rnmaru en un tono cansino a lo que los otros dos asintieron, pero Kyohei seguía con un puchero en el rostro y con los brazos cruzados._

_Sunako se canso de ello y cogió su bandeja para llevarse el desayuno a su cuarto, y mientras que pasaba cerca de la mesa… Kyohei levanto los brazos al aire y moviéndolos de un lado para otro grito un fuerte: ¡ "pero no quiero"!. A la escena siguiente un ruido sordo de una bandeja estrellándose en el piso, y comida tirada al lado de ella. Todos los presentes miraron con terror a Sunako que ocultaba su mirada con el flequillo haciéndola ver mas tenebrosa que de costumbre._

_- Lo.. lo siento – Kyohei estaba aterrado._

_- Su..Sunako- chan… -dijo Takenaga, mintras los demás se iban a acercar a ella._

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hagan lo que quieran! – grito una furiosa Sunako mientas se iba y cerraba con un fuerte golpe la puerta de la sala detrás de ella, dirigiéndose a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta de esta con la misma fuerza y furia a esperar para irse a la escuela._

_- Todo esto es tu culpa Kyohei- dijo Yuki mientra limpiaba los restos del desayuno de Sunako._

_- Y todo por la incompetencia de Kyohei – meciono con tono de superioriad Ranmaru a lo que ambos chicos asintieron._

_- Bah! – y Kyohei le saco la legua los chicos de un modo muy infantil, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado, no quieria desayunar por dos cosas, en el fondo… muy en el fondo, se sentía culpable… y lo otro, es que simplemente no le gustaban las zanahorias._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Sunako-chan, Sunako-chan… buaaaaaaa – Yuki estaba derramando grandes cantidades de lagrimas.

- Ya, ya entendí, es mi culpa, ya lo se- cogió a Sunako y la cargo debajo del brazo como un pequeñito costal llevándola a la enfermería.

Mientras Ranmaru Y Yuki miraban de forma preocupante el camino por donde se fue Kyohei, Takenaga y Noi seguían en su nube rosa sin darse cuenta nada de lo sucedido, mientras que todas las admiradoras estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso por lo "afortunada" – según ellas- que era Sunako al estar tan cerca de Kyohei y que la carge en brazos, para la vista de ellas esta era una escena "romantica" y hasta algunas ya se habían desmayado de la emoción imaginadose en el lugar de Sunako y por supuesto esto aunmento los rumores de que "Kyohei-kun y Nakahara –san están saliendo".

Toco el timbre de entrada y todos salieron de sus respectivos trances para dirigirse a clases.

**Mientras tanto...**

- Hefp! , no entiendo porque tanto escándalo cuando se desmayo, no es la primera vez que lo hace – refunfuñaba mientras se iba a sentar en una silla al lado de la cama de la enfermería.

La enfermera aun no llegaba, pero por suerte el aula estaba abierta y pudo entrar sin ningún problema dejando a Sunako en una de las camas a descansar, y giro su rostro para verla.

- "_No lo entiendo, a pesar de estar ya mucho tiempo con nosotros sigue gritando ¡brillante!, cuando llegara el dia que podrá hablarnos naturalmente sin temer, sigo sin entender ella también es hermosa entonces por … espera! Dije hermosa? En que rayos estoy pensando?"_

Kyohei había llevado la manos a su cabeza y se cogía de su cabello con una mirada de terror absoluto, aun no salía del shock de sus propias palabras y estaba en completo debate por sus propias palabras.

- "_No… no, lo que quise decir es que ella es una chica divertida y trabajadora si eso fue, no digo que no sea algo bonita pero… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh NO! ESO NO QUISE DECIR! Que me ocurre?"_

Mientras tanto Sunako ya se estaba despertando y al ver el rostro de Kyohei mostro una sonrisa y una mirada llena de admiración, lo contemplo un rato mas y se fue sentado y acercando cada vez mas y mas le encantaba ese rostro…. era tan…tan… abatido... , lleno de terror, simplemente le encantaba esa mirada que Kyohei le daba a la nada. Kyohei que estaba en pleno debate consigo mismo sintió algo muy cerca suyo y cuando giro el rostro se encontró con el de Sunako que estaba a solo unos centímetros suyos, ella lo miraba con admiración y el sintió algo dentro de su pecho, algo que no supo como explicar, era un sentimiento calido y con ellos su mirada también fue cambiando de la de terror a la de felicidad… hasta que…

- Brillante! – Sunako se desangro de nuevo manchando a Kyohei con su sangre y callendo de espaldas a la cama, se sento de nuevo y se puso a limpiarse la nariz, había vuelto a su estado chibi –Lo siento, estabas muy cerca.

- YO? Fuiste tu la que se acerco demasiado- Kyohei se levanto y se fue al escritorio de la enfermera para coger una toalla y limpiarse, estaba molesto por eso de "Brillante" enserio ya estaba hartándole mucho últimamente. Sin darse cuenta Sunako ya estaba en la puerta. - a donde vas?

-A clase, ya es tarde- dijo sin mas y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

- Deverias descansar, te desangraste dos veces esta mañana y no tomaste desayuno- alcanso a decir Kyohei que también salió al pasillo. Sunako se detuvo y volteo el rostro con una mirada asesina y un aura negra rodeándola.

- Y DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA? !– dijo esta mientras le daba una patada voladora a Kyohei directo en el estomago mandándolo a volar dentro de la enfermería llevándose todo a su paso – me la devias – y sin mas siguió su camino.

- Au auuua – Kyohei se levato y fue directo al pasillo y grito: PAGARAS POR ESTA NAKAHARA SUNAKO! Mientras veía a una Sunako a lo lejos y luego se iba en dirección contraria.

Al poco rato llego la enfermera silvando y con unos apuntes en el brazo y se quedo en la puerta horrorizada, encontro la enfermería destrosada y con manchas de sangre por todo el piso.

- ¿Qué rayos paso aqui? – imaginadose lo peor que pudo haber pasado

* * *

**Y asi termino este capitulo, si quieren saber que se le paso por la cabeza a la enfermera… jejejeje… se los dejo a su imaginación, pueden comentarme que es lo que se imaginan! No se olviden: para agradecer, recomendar, criticar o amenazar no se olviden su REVIEW! Todo es bienvenido!**

**GRACIAS! (n_n)**


	2. KEI

**CAPITULO 2**

**AHHHH! Ah pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí la historia, yo misma me quejaba de que se demoran tanto subiendo la continuación… y ahora yo lo hago! Lo siento… es que uno no mide tiempo cuando se prepara para postular a la universidad, y a la que quiero es difícil de coger una vacante…**

**Aclaracion:**

**"**_Blablablá_** "(pensamiento)**

**Bueno no les entretengo mas y empiecen a leer… (0)/**

* * *

- Quien se cree esa criatura brillante?- a Sunako aun no se le pasaba la ira y andaba refunfuñando en los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que se acordó de las clases.

Se fue corriendo a su salón en modo chibi y abrió la puerta del aula fuertemente asustando a todos los presentes, dio una mirada al aula y luego al profesor que tenia a un alumno al frente, este ultimo la miro con algo de interés, Sunako no se dio cuenta de esa mirada y sin molestarse cerró la puerta detrás suyo con la misma fuerza de la ira de antes y se fue a su asiento al fondo del salón.

- Eh… eh… bueno… como seguía comentándoles – el profesor le tenia tanto miedo, que ya desde hace un tiempo dejo de replicar las acciones de Sunako, se tranquilizo al ver que la pelinegra no haría nada mas y continuo – este es su nuevo compañero – miro al chico y le indico – preséntate.

- Mucho gusto soy Keiichiro Suromine, por favor cuiden de mi – y dio una pequeña reverencia para luego levantarse y dar una sonrisa.

Todas las chicas del salón estaban con un "Kya, kya", al parecer resultaba muy guapo, tenia una gran porte y talla, tenia la musculatura bien formada pero sin exagerar, además de poseer unos ojos hermosos color jade y el cabello de también un verde oscuro muy sedoso que lo llevaba corto y parado, tenai un aire de jugeton y divertido, en fin, se veía bien, no tanto como para estar al nivel de los 4 bi-shounen, pero si para salir con algunas de ellas, o al menos eso es lo que pensaban todas las chicas, menos nuestra pelinegra que ni siquiera se molesto en voltear la vista al frente, sino que su mirada se hallaba perdida en algún lugar de la ventana pensando en mil formas de matar a "la criatura brillante" y de pronto un aura negra empezó a salir de ella junto con una risita que te helaba hasta los huesos, esto no paso por alto el salón y todos se voltearon a verla con un aire de terror.

El aula completa no sabia que hacer, todos sabían que Sunako podía ser una buena chica, pero cuando se ponía en ese estado no hay nadie que la pudiera detener, esto capto la atención del chico nuevo y apara sorpresa del salón vieron como el alumno nuevo se acercaba con paso decidido hacia la pelinegra sin inmutarse por el aura negra y tenebrosa que despedia Sunako, se coloco a un lado de esta y se agacho para mirarla mejor, algo en ella le causaba mucho interés…

- "Lo va a matar…. No sabe como es Sunako…. Pobrecito… y recién llega" – todos murmuraban y lo veian con una cara de terror y lastima, ya daban por perdido al chico nuevo.

- Hola – dijo este moviendo una mano a la altura del rostro de la pelinegra, cuando capto su atención continuo – soy un alumno nuevo, desde ahora seremos compañeros, me llamo Keiichiro, pero puedes llamarme Kei, espero que nos llevemos bien.- y le dio una sonrisa a lo que todos dieron un grito mudo de espanto (que exagerados no? 030).

- Hola – dijo Sunako sin inmutarse- _"que raro, su sonrisa no me deslumbra, creo que se debe a que paso mucho tiempo con las criaturas brillantes"_

- Tu nombre? – y Kei le dedica otra de sus sonrisas.

- Sunako, Nakahara Sunako.

- Hmm hmm- el profesor se aclaro la garganta – bueno comenzemos con la clase, Suromine, porfavor toma asiento, tu carpeta esta al lado de la señorita Nakahara.

Como era de esperarse, nadie se sentaba cerca de Sunako y por ende motivo, ese asiento le correspondía a Kei, _"Cero que en esta escuela me lo pasare mejor de lo que pensaba", _era lo que rondaba por la mente de este ultimo al dirigirse a su asiento, a lo que asi empezaban las clases.

El timbre del almuerzo sonó y todos se agrupaban para almorzar, otros se iban a la cafetería y algunos otros buscaban algún lugar en la escuela como el tejado o el parque de los alrededores, cuando Kei volteo su mirada para ver que haría nuestra pelinegra, noto que ya no estaba en el salón, _"Rayos, a adonde se habra metido? Y yo que quería comer con ella"_ Al parecer para Kei, Sunako era una chica "interesante" y quería conocerla mas, saber como era, había despertado su interés… sin mas que hacer Kei se fue a la cafetería a comprara un poco de pan y luego buscar un lugar tranquilo donde almorzar antes de que las chicas que estaban rondando alrededor suyo se armaran de valor y viniesen para pedirle que almuercen juntos, ya le pasaba muy seguido en su antigua escuela, no quería a todo un grupo de chicas tras de el, es por eso que se cambio a esta escuela, había escuchado que aquí había un grupo de 4 bi-shounen, y si ellos estaban, las chicas no le prestarían tanto atención, pero al parecer sus planes no salian como el quería y por eso ahí estaba ahora, tratando de buscar un lugar trankilo mientras todo un batallón se estaba juntando tras suyo en este momento y el que aceleraba el paso hasta el punto de correr.

Entro al primer salón que vio cerca y al parecer resulto der el de Biologia, –según el - al ver los estantes, pero estaba muy oscuro como para asegurarase, pensó que a las chicas no le gustaria un lugar asi de tenebroso, y por eso, por ahora se mantendría a salvo, pero, grande fue su sorpresa que al momento de voltearse se fijo especialmente en algo que parecía moverse en una esquina y encontró a Nakahara sentada y cubriéndose con una manta y hablando con los muñecos de anatomía y demás cosas que habían en el salon, esto a Kei no le provoco miedo, sino que aumentó su curiosidad.

- Sunako –chan que haces aquí? – dijo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado, ella alzo la vista y se sorprendió que no corriera al verla como todos hacen y en especial que la llamara por su nombre, pero no le molesto.

- Nada, solo me gusta este lugar tranquilo – y volvió a bajar la vista en el almuerzo que tenia a un lado.

- Sip, este es un lugar tranquilo, me permites comer contigo? – mostro una sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera, pero no a Sunako, ella lo vio… normal.

- Hum – y solo asintió con la cabeza

Empezaron a comer , tranquilamente y en silencio, un silencio para nada incomodo, se sentían bien estando ahí , en la compañía del otro, extrañamente empezaron a tener una extraña relación de amistad, de agrado mutuo, no sabían determinarla con exactitud, pero solo ambos sabían que estaba ahí…

...

- Hey, hey! Escuche que hay un nuevo chico en la escuela, y esta en el salón de Sunako – Decia Yuki mientras se metia un poco de calmar en la boca.

- Espero que Sunako no le haga nada – comentaba Takenaga mientras bajaba el libro que estaba leyendo, para centrarse en su bento.

- No lo creo por lo que escuche, se esta haciendo muy popular entre las chicas, asi que Sunako ni se le acercara – decía Rammaru eligiendo que bento comer de los varios que les habían dado sus admiradoras.

- Pero talvez se enamore de el y hagan una hermosa historia de amor escolar! No? – Noi-chi, se aparcio en el salón de la nada, y le brillaban sus ojitos y dirigiéndose a Kyohei que estaba sentado aun lado con su bento vacio– TU! Deverias ponerte las pilas si no quieres que te quiten a Sunako-chan! Entendistes? – lo apuntaba con el dedo amenazándolo e inflando los cachetes.

- Uhm! – Kyohei giro el rostro y salió del salón, se había acabado el almuerzo que le mando Sunako y aun tenia hambre.

- UHHHHHHHHHH! – Noi-chi grito de desesperación – no escapes!

Todos simplemete miraron como salía del salón, y no le tomaron importancia a la noticia del chico nuevo, excepto Noi que seguía frustada en su sitio por la forma en que se fue Kyohei.

Luego de comprar un poco de pan, Kyohei no tenia ganas de ir de nuevo a su salón y encontarse con los gritos de Noi, asi que decidió ir a molestar un poco a Suanko a su santuario, el salón de Biología, para vengarse de la patada que recibió en la mañana, pero al acercarse al salón toco el timbre del termino del almuerzo, asi que se iba a dar la media vuelta para volver, ya se vengaría en otro momento, cuando noto la puerta abrirse y ver a Sunako y a un chico desconocido para el salir de ella, Kyohei se quedo de piedra y no sabia como reaccionar, ese chico le daba desconfianza, no le gustaba, con solo verlo no le caía bien, un sentimento desconocido lo embargo y no tenia ni idea de lo que era.

- " _¿Qué es esto?, no lo entiendo, me siento… molesto? Porque? Por ver a Sunako con ese chico?... no lo creo… No hay motivo… mmm… que me esta pasando?. No comprendo!"_

Sunako y el "desconocido" según Kyohei no lo vieron y se fueron a su aula que según el, muy juntos y con demasiada confianza, para luego darse la vuelta e irse salón cabizbajo, pensativo y molesto con una sensación extraña que aun no sabia que era lo que era, y que no quería descubrir.

El timbre sono, el almuerzo había terminado, Kei se paro y le extendió una mano a Sunako, esta no la rechazo y por unos segundos volvió a su estado normal, a Kei le fascinaba esos cambios y quería seguir viéndolos, pero sabia que tenia tiempo de sobra para ello, luego al salir del salón, volvio a su estado chibi para ir a clase, con un Kei sonriente tras ella.

El resto de la tarde paso normal, y Sunako tenia planes de ir a comprar saliendo de la escuela para la cena ya que no había nada de comida en la casa, porque la "criatura brillante" devoro todo ayer y con lo poco que quedaba hizo el desayuno, tedria que gastar su dinero, que estaba ahorrando para una película que quería ver hoy, y que por que era demasiado sangrienta la estrenarían hoy en cine y era única fecha.

El timbre dio aviso al fin de las clases y con un suspiro se dispone a irse cuando es interceptada por un Kei muy entusiasmado.

- Sunako – chan ya te vas a casa? – dijo con una sonrisa y aun los que quedaban en el salón no creían lo que veian… como alguien aparte de los bishounen y Noi-chi, pueden hablarle sin una pisca de miedo?, tenia amigas ahí, peo aun asi guardaban un poco de recelo.

- No, voy a pasar por el mercado a comprar algunas cosas – dicho esto rodea al chico y sale del salón hacia el pasillo.

- Espera! Te acompaño! – dicho esto se va corriendo tras de ella para alcanzarla, dejando aun salón pasmado.

* * *

**Bueno… bueno… asi termina otro capi, otra vez siento la demora**

**Y gracias:**

**Hoshiyo-hime**

**yuzuki-hyuga**

**soushy**

**Leyendo sus review me animaron bastante a continuar!**

**No se olviden: para agradecer, recomendar, criticar o amenazar dejen REVIEW! Todo es bienvenido!**


End file.
